


Did You Eat Your Food?

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby food, Change in diet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “It's very simple, Sam. You haven't been eating as healthy as you're supposed to. Always on the road, we always went for quick and cheap, which meant healthy usually wasn't an option. But that ends now. From now on, healthy is your ONLY option.”





	Did You Eat Your Food?

Sam hated to admit it, but this whole new arrangement was starting to have a profound effect on him. And not just because of Dean's demonic influence either. In fact, more and more he finds himself willingly letting himself go, and just enjoying this; and, if he's being honest, he's not any worse off for it. Not having to worry about the end of the world, Dean loving and taking care of him the way he used to, and Dean holding him in his arms, promising to always protect his baby boy, it really was everything Dean promised it would be. Sam sincerely can't remember the last time he felt this loved and cared for.

But then, he has to remind himself that this was in all likelihood just Stockholm Syndrome setting in. He's been like this so long he'd even stopped praying for help. The last time he'd tried was when he'd tried to stop himself from using his diaper, but now, he thinks as he now feels himself filling up his diaper, he doesn't even think about it anymore. When he has to pee, he pees. And Dean always leaves him feeling all nice and clean when he changes his diaper.

But it looks like Dean has something new in mind for Sammy, because as he looks up from his playpen, Dean's come out of the kitchen and heading his way. Just like that, Dean's picked him up, and Sam instinctively wraps his legs around Dean's torso, having become more and more clingy the longer this has gone on. 

Dean sets Sam down in his high chair, fastening the tray in front of him as he informs Sam, “Time for the next part of your new life, Sammy.” Sam doesn't have a clue what he could mean. What more could Dean possibly do? 

But he soon gets his answer as Dean first leaves, then comes back with a plastic plate. When Dean sets it down on the tray, Sam completely understands; Dean has set in front of him an entire plate of baby food.

“Ready to eat, Sammy?” Dean asks, watching for a reaction from Sam. Sam just looks up at him in confusion, asking, “Why's it look like mush?” 

Dean just chuckles, pulling up a chair right in front of Sam, then responding, “Cause it's your new diet, silly.”

Sam has no trouble making his protests heard, “No way. I eat real food.”

Dean just gives him a slightly stern look, saying, “No you don't. Not anymore.”

Sam just stutters, “Wha…?”

“It's very simple, Sam. You haven't been eating as healthy as you're supposed to. Always on the road, we always went for quick and cheap, which meant healthy usually wasn't an option. But that ends now. From now on, healthy is your ONLY option.”

Now Sam understands the significance of all his food being soft lately. Dean was prepping him for this, to make it easier on his stomach.  
“That being said, this isn't just any baby food, Sammy. I'd never feed you store bought crap loaded with sugar and corn syrup. Nope, my baby boy only gets the best and the healthiest: my own.”

Sam's eyebrows raise at that, so Dean explains, “That's right, I made this myself. Just took some fruit and veggies from the farmers market, and pureed them in the blender. Still baby food, 100% healthier.”

Sam wants to protest so badly, but last thing he wants is to be punished for something as childish as not eating his dinner. He tries to reach for one of the utensils, but is stopped by Dean's hand grabbing his. 

“Not so fast, Sammy. In addition to no more solid food, you're not feeding yourself anymore either.”

That, Sam can't just not protest. He says, “No! If I can't eat real food, then I need to use my hands.” That entire sentence would've had several swear words in it, had his little headspace let him. But no. His little headspace wants to be a good baby boy for his Daddy. And Daddy said no more swearing.

“You actually don't. Babies don't use utensils. Daddies feed their babies all the time.”

“No!” Sam cries out in frustration.

Dean sighs in resignation. It hurts whenever he has to do this, but so far, it's the only way to help Sam accept things. 

“Okay, fine. Maybe this will help.” Dean whispers something under his breath, and when Sam tries to reach for his utensils again, he finds he can't lift them. They stay on the tray, right next to his plate, but unable to move.

“Now you have no choice but to let me feed you. Ready to eat?”

A few tears have fallen out of Sam's eyes, staring down at his unmoving hands, knowing he needs to just let Dean feed him if he wants to get his hands back. He looks up, a teary eyed nod the only response he's willing to give. 

For a moment, Dean considers pulling Sam's headspace out a little more, but seeing that heartbreaking look on Sam's face, decides not to. He spoons a little bit of food, and raises it to Sam's lips.

Sam resists, keeping his mouth shut, but the spoon stays where it is, continually prodding Sam's mouth. Finally, not wanting to starve, he lets his mouth open, accepting his first taste of Dean's baby food.

The first thing he's hit with is the sweetness on his tongue. Sam can't believe it; Dean's feeding him baby food, known for being bland, and it actually tastes good. He swallows it, letting the sweetness wash over his tongue. Sam looks up at Dean, bewildered.

Dean can't help but laugh, “Knew you'd like it. Then again, you've always liked eating healthy, haven't you?” He gives Sam a knowing look.

Sam mind is blank for a second, but then it hits him. Dean was trying to make this as easy and enjoyable for him as possible. First by feeding him soft foods, then starting him off with a mash of fruit Dean knew Sam loved. Sam looks up at Dean, holding his mouth open for more. Maybe this doesn't have to be so bad.

Dean smiles at Sam, spooning a little more and once again raising it up to Sam's mouth. This time Sam isn't stubborn; he just accepts it willingly. He takes a moment to mash it up in his mouth a little, before swallowing it. 

“Alright, how about some veggies?” Dean digs the spoon into the green stuff, offering it to Sam.

As Sam looks up at Dean questioningly, Dean responds, “Figured if I couldn't let you have a real salad, I could mash one up for you.”, shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal.

For a moment a wave of sadness comes over him, at the thought of not being allowed to eat a real salad. But then, as Dean gently spoons it into his mouth, Sam stops to savor the taste, and finds once again Dean is right. The little garden mash actually wasn't too different from a real salad. He could taste a combo of zucchini, squash, green beans and even some potatoes too. 

For once, Sam actually doesn't hate himself for giving in, despite his hands being practically glued to the tray. The baby food Dean had fed him actually wasn't gross. He could get used to it. Then Sam realizes what just happened. He’s already accepting this as another part of his life, like he hadn't initially thrown a tantrum at eating baby food and having Dean feed him.

Sam doesn't know how to feel about that, as Dean keeps spooning food into his mouth, until it's all finished. With that, Dean wipes what little got on his face, unlatches the tray, then picks Sam up to carry him to his crib.

As Dean sets him down, Sam tries to hold onto the fact that this isn't normal, but as Dean started stroking his hair, he feels himself letting the thought slip away, Dean's touch helping him to relax, and to forget. There's one last blip of the thought, but right as he's about to fall asleep, it’s gone, and Sam finds himself letting Dean's comforting touch lull him to sleep.

Dean wraps a blanket around Sam, getting misty eyed at how far Sam has come. 

“Almost there, baby boy.”


End file.
